<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>摸鱼集 by RigelD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193445">摸鱼集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD'>RigelD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19th Century CE RPF, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, One Shot Collection, Parent/Child Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有一些E母子和一个豆腐死神</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn, Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>让我们把哈布斯堡倒霉父子的死期对调一下</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p>1889年年初，弗朗茨约瑟夫病重。在春天到来之前死神拜访了不再是奥匈帝国皇储、当时正闲居维也纳郊区的鲁道夫。死神说，不，我是来带你父亲走的。</p><p>鲁道夫缓缓把一支吗啡打进手臂里，直勾勾盯着他，这和我又有什么关系呢？死神说，你不关心么？你要即位了。</p><p>您怕不是忘了，我早就被父亲剥夺了皇储的身份——</p><p>他闭上眼睛不耐烦地说完，睁眼发现死神已经不在那了，仿佛一个幻觉。</p><p>鲁道夫并不知道自己是怎么走到这个地方的。总之后来他确实作为哈布斯堡王朝唯一的合法继承人接受了加冕，而他的身后站着他的母亲。</p><p> </p><p>伊丽莎白没有兴趣成为第二个索菲女大公。她一如既往地只想要所有人离她远些，然而她也终于（后知后觉地）意识到鲁道夫的精神状态不那么好，于是在离开维也纳前的最后一晚她去同鲁道夫告别。她并没有想着自己应该说什么，只是有一个那样的念头，她便去了。</p><p> </p><p>鲁道夫从二十五岁开始就蓄起胡子，有意让自己看起来成熟一些。可他在晚上把脸上的胡须剃掉，然后用刀片刮过自己的脖子一遍又一遍，刀口紧紧压在动脉的地方。</p><p>然后他在静谧无人的花园见到伊丽莎白，他看起来像是年轻几岁、还多少怀有那么些雄心壮志的时候。他让伊丽莎白挽住他的手臂，一边听伊丽莎白说，我相信你会比你父亲做得更好。</p><p>您当然会这么说了，鲁道夫想。他仰起头对着深蓝的夜空笑了一下，看向伊丽莎白，他们对上视线。伊丽莎白需要抬起头看他，可她的眼神带有一种居高临下的怜悯。</p><p>既然坐上这个位置，从此之后你必须和帝国共同存亡。她冷静地陈述。你知道这意味着什么——这是你看得到的未来。</p><p>鲁道夫说，可是正是您帮助我得到这顶皇冠的呀。</p><p>伊丽莎白坦诚：若我足够爱你，我不会帮助你，而是劝你远走高飞。</p><p>鲁道夫沉默片刻，平淡地说，我知道的，母亲。他给伊丽莎白披上自己的外衣，说夜里冷，您不要着凉。</p><p>然后他送伊丽莎白回到她的住处，看着他母亲的影子在灯光下缩短，忽然浑身一激灵，大步跟了上去。他近乎粗鲁地抓住伊丽莎白的手腕，对上她有些意外的目光，轻声说，母亲，可你不知道。</p><p>他把伊丽莎白锁在怀里颤抖地吻她的嘴唇。他闭了几秒钟眼，很快意识到伊丽莎白尽管身体紧绷，但并没有任何反抗f的动作。他如梦初醒般松开，怔怔看着伊丽莎白把她的衣服递还给他。</p><p>伊丽莎白转过身，顿了顿说，再见，鲁道夫。</p><p> </p><p>后来九年里，伊丽莎白几次从国外旅行归来时他们又简短地会过面，礼貌地、客套地说一些话，很快伊丽莎白会再次离开。算来那个晚上竟是他们彼此都最真诚的一次交谈。</p><p>1898年伊丽莎白在日内瓦湖畔遇刺。鲁道夫在当天晚上得到了消息，于是他知道他的母亲不会同他一起见证他们即将崩塌的帝国。他将独自面对那个临近的预言。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>母慈子孝（划掉）日落大道paro</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p>鲁道夫有几年没回维也纳了，终于回去时还是决定去伊丽莎白那里拜访一下。事实证明他去得不太巧。</p><p>门不知为什么是虚掩着的，他礼貌性敲了敲，听见里面模糊的声音让他直接进去。是他熟悉的声音，只不过时隔五年，有点怪异的生疏。他推开门走进，仍然站在门口，看他母亲在楼梯尽头只留给他一个背影，头发像以前一样好好地挽着。</p><p>“遗体就在那里，用布盖着，很容易看到。”她没什么情绪地吩咐，“就把他葬在我的花园里。我会尽快把钱打到您的账上的。”</p><p>“什么遗体？”鲁道夫问，其实并没有很惊讶他母亲说出的话。他注意到伊丽莎白穿的一身黑色，整个人比以前更缺乏活气。</p><p>“我的鹦鹉，当然是——噢。”伊丽莎白忽然回过头，顿了一下，“是你。我还以为来的是殡葬师。”</p><p>“鹦鹉死了？”鲁道夫继续问。他没等伊丽莎白的回答，自己掀开一边小桌上的黑布，“真遗憾。你对待他就像对待你的亲生孩子。”</p><p>“省省吧。”伊丽莎白露出一个没什么分量的笑容，“我都没有感到遗憾。”</p><p>鲁道夫记得那只鹦鹉。早在他的记忆之初，就存有伊丽莎白在这间房子里逗弄这只鸟的画面。他十三岁时曾为了速写课把鹦鹉带去学校，拎着那只巨大的鸟笼在校园里引来不少人注目。女孩们愿意和他这样安静又漂亮的男孩讲话，她们用惊叹的语气说，天哪，这是你家里养的吗？</p><p>“是我妈妈养的，她同意借给我带来学校。”鲁道夫说，表现出轻描淡写的样子，“其实我直到今天早餐时才想起来问她，她笑着对我说，当然可以了，亲爱的。”</p><p>其实那天伊丽莎白是不在家的——她约了朋友去附近城市出游，三五天都不会回来。弗朗茨更不在。鲁道夫见到父亲的日子比见到母亲更少。总之他没处去征求同意，就在那个早上灵光一现，直接拎走了他母亲一直不怎么让碰的爱宠。</p><p>后来伊丽莎白还是知道了，不知是从哪处得知的。不过她没太大反应，只是淡淡问鲁道夫，为什么呢，你又不喜欢他。</p><p>鲁道夫抿着嘴唇不说话。于是她没有再说什么。</p><p>那两年他还真对鸟类萌生过一些兴趣，不仅限于观察和绘画。他会读一些鸟类学的书籍，后来甚至被老师建议以后可以学习这方面的专业。</p><p>那时他十六岁，拒绝了这一建议，模糊地意识到自己这一点对于有翅生物的兴趣恐怕也是遗传自母亲。</p><p>又过了十多分钟，伊丽莎白等来了她期待的殡葬师，期间鲁道夫自己找了杯子倒茶喝——桌子上已经泡好的茶，苦得他忍不住翻白眼。他站在桌边朝四处看，试图发现一些自己离家后的变化，其实还不少，但是这又怎样呢；他还是转向伊丽莎白，表面波澜不惊地又做了几秒钟心理建设。</p><p>“你就不问我为什么回来吗？”</p><p>伊丽莎白很给面子地问：“为什么？”</p><p>“想换个工作。”</p><p>“哦。你丢了原来的工作。”她很了然地翻译。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“怎么？”伊丽莎白瞥他一眼，“你在维也纳找到新的了？”</p><p>确实没有。</p><p>“……我不会打扰太久。”鲁道夫藏在背后的双手不安地握在一起，“已经找到了住处，工作也很快能找到……只是想回来看看。”</p><p>“我可以给你提供一份工作。”</p><p>鲁道夫噎了一下。“什么？”</p><p>“做我的编辑。我记得你文笔不错。”——天知道她上哪去记得的，鲁道夫想，不过他确实给杂志写过一阵文章。大学的时候。伊丽莎白自顾自，不紧不慢地继续，“我的个人传记。已经联系好了出版社，但比起那些陌生人我觉得还是交给你更合适一点。你怎么想？”</p><p>怎么想？鲁道夫吞了口口水，看着伊丽莎白拉开椅子在他对面坐下，抬眼注视他，挺耐心的模样。鲁道夫觉得耳朵有点热，他想如果自己足够有勇气的话应该愤怒地问一句，我们比起陌生人就好到哪里去吗？</p><p>但是伊丽莎白是对的，他们不是陌生人。他是他母亲生命中十几年的旁观者，确实足够合适。</p><p>“把你留在不知道哪个小旅店里的行李收拾好带过来。你可以住回你原来的房间。”伊丽莎白面不改色地喝了口茶，像是拿准鲁道夫不可能拒绝她，“之后我会把文稿交给你。至于工资上，不会亏待你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伊丽莎白笃信招魂术</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p>“他们”说鲁道夫是自杀而死的，须受刑罚。于是鲁道夫被用荆棘捆缚，尖刺戳破他的衬衫和皮肤，让血把白色的衬衫染成脏兮兮的深红。他静静地看向前面，打湿的头发贴在脸上，一滴水正缓缓顺着他的眼角淌下，划过惨白的嘴唇。</p><p>他看起来还很年轻，比死去时年轻一些。</p><p>他每日被浸没在浓稠的血水中，皮肉被一遍遍腐蚀一遍遍新生，他用他伤可见骨的手扒着池沿挣扎出血池，在地上爬了两步，身后留下一行蜿蜒的红色。久不愈合的伤口里生出蛆虫蠕动，他无知无觉。</p><p>路过的亡灵唏嘘，窥视的魔鬼嘲弄，鲁道夫再没有力气往前挪一寸。他费力地用一只胳膊给自己翻了个身，平躺在地朝上方望去。头顶之上很高很高，他的视线尽头是他的母亲跪在悬崖边，一身丧服凝望下面的世界。</p><p>伊丽莎白眨了眨眼睛让她的泪水坠入地狱。她仿佛被丧子之痛压垮，她看进深渊地底，看见鲁道夫也看见死亡——她显而易见地流露出恐惧，与此同时她隐约地表现出渴望。她的手试探地伸向鲁道夫……同样也伸向深渊。</p><p>“为什么，鲁道夫？为什么？”伊丽莎白日复一日地追问。山风吹起她的黑衣，吹散她虔诚的祷词。她的祷告去不了天堂也去不了地狱，鲁道夫只听得到她哀伤的询问。</p><p>“鲁道夫，你是否得以安眠？他们将你安葬于此，你是否被苦痛纠缠？”伊丽莎白无数次询问并呼唤他的名字，伊丽莎白脱力地跪坐在地上沙哑地说，“求求你，再回来见我一面……回来见你的母亲一面。”</p><p>鲁道夫没有动，可他朝上摊开的手心奇迹般接住了一滴他母亲的泪水。他握住那滴泪，用他生命最后握住枪的那只手。很难说他最后的那两枪除了玛丽和他自己是否还杀死了别的什么东西，他听闻伊丽莎白在悲切中对瓦莱丽说她的信仰已碎，多好笑啊，他竟然不知道自己的死去会有这样的力量。</p><p>圆月被云层遮蔽时他得以借着黑暗来到人间，阴影像无声涨潮，像黑夜里的凶兽淹没所及之处。伊丽莎白惊醒过来，然后鲁道夫从身后抱住了她，那具常年低温的身体这时竟也让他感到温暖。他的手掌一遍遍摩擦伊丽莎白的喉咙和心脏。</p><p>伊丽莎白不知道。她一无所知。</p><p>“……鲁道夫？”</p><p>她竟然开口问，声音喑哑。很快她感到异样——浓烈的殷红在她睡衣上扩散，从心口淌出张牙舞爪地向四周侵蚀，长发被打湿黏在皮肤上，那感觉有点让她恶心。她惊惧地撕开衣服，只看见血液已经淌到腹部，到大腿，粘稠地覆盖着她。血液在她的腿间滴落，床单上绽开一滴、又一滴鲜红。</p><p>伊丽莎白四下环顾，怔怔问：“鲁道夫，是你？”</p><p>沉默。他无法回答……他的手心里鲜血滑腻冰冷，伊丽莎白或许正因为这刺骨的寒冷发抖。她低低地喘息，仰起头几乎要靠在鲁道夫的肩膀上。</p><p>“你仍然拒绝回应我吗？”她眼神空洞地问，“还是说我们阴阳两隔……一切不过是我的幻觉。”</p><p>单方面的亲吻和抚摸，单方面的拥抱，她感觉不到，可身上沾着的血液是那么真实，血腥味那么真实。她软倒在床上，迟缓地感到窒息——鲁道夫在吻她，撕咬她的嘴唇然后把舌头探进口腔深处。</p><p>“他们说你在那儿被刑罚折磨，受尽苦楚。”伊丽莎白喃喃说，“我已把我的内心剖白，愿意用我的一切，包括生命，交换你远离苦痛……然而我知道我的力量太小如同蝼蚁。鲁道夫，我将赎罪。”</p><p>她的眼睛湿润，泪水滑落时却是两行血泪，短暂而触目惊心地从眼尾落进鬓角。</p><p>鲁道夫咬住她的喉咙，含糊地笑了出来。</p><p>“直到现在，母亲，您终于爱我入骨。”鲁道夫笑得疲惫且讽刺，左手无意识攥紧了伊丽莎白的一缕头发，“太晚了，太晚了……尽管我知道，对您而言刚好是时候。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>若我能成为你的小狗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p>鲁道夫蹲在地上顺从地仰起头，让伊丽莎白给他套上项圈。伊丽莎白耐心地收紧锁扣，或许就像许多年前她给小瓦莱丽穿裙子一样——如果她真那么做过的话。鲁道夫相信她做过。</p><p>项圈足够柔软，给他的喉咙带来一些压迫感，恰到好处不至于让人感到窒息。那是鲁道夫前不久亲自找皮匠定做的，是他送给他母亲的小礼物。收到后他自己戴上去找伊丽莎白，她端详他片刻，轻轻笑了下。鲁道夫猜她是喜欢的。</p><p>房门关上落锁，这段时间内没有人来打扰。鲁道夫会蹲在墙角，或者半跪在伊丽莎白脚边，单纯而直接地看着她。他会安静，规则是他不能说话，可大多数时候他连一点别的什么声音也不会发出。</p><p>伊丽莎白写诗，或者给她的某位朋友回信，或者读一些晦涩的希腊文。鲁道夫逐渐学会放空一切思想，那时候他听不懂希腊语，同样听不懂任何一种从伊丽莎白口中流淌出的语言，它们只是声音。和缓悦耳的声音包裹他，让他感到安全。</p><p>及其偶尔的时候，伊丽莎白回应他的目光，甚至伸手靠近他……那时候他会忍不住仰起头，舔一下伊丽莎白的手心。</p><p>他为她的靠近而兴奋，为触摸而雀跃，他深深地呼吸，眼睛温润发亮。</p><p>在这里皇储不是皇储，而只是皇后的一只乖顺的小狗，轻松得几乎有些飘飘然，简直像是药。然而比药的效果更好。在那些麻醉剂制造的梦境里，他的灵魂得以脱离躯壳飘在半空，世界的每一寸在视野可及处却无法触碰，他无知无感，亦不知道何时降落或者何时就在空中炸裂成灰。</p><p>而在伊丽莎白的房间里，一切都仿佛落在了实处。他至少在某一时刻确实成为了一个天真容易满足的小动物，或许可怜或许可爱，但他自己浑然不觉。</p><p>有时毫无征兆地，伊丽莎白会记起鲁道夫的存在。她兴致上来时也会招招手，有点促狭地看着鲁道夫用膝盖一点点向她挪过来，鲁道夫在得到她的允许后把脸颊枕上她的大腿，有一片灯光越过伊丽莎白的肩膀，刚好打到他脸上。</p><p>他把眼睛眯起一点点。</p><p>那些时候看得出来伊丽莎白的心情还不错，可能被她的儿子取悦到。她会用拇指摩挲他的嘴唇，那里由于许久没说话而有些干涩，但很快就会被她揉弄得艳红带上水光。鲁道夫不用催促就会半张开嘴，等待她的指腹沿着他的牙齿滑进更深处，他小口喘气，垂落的手捏着伊丽莎白的裙摆。</p><p>他的舌头被按住，然后他感到那两根手指伸向他的咽喉。伊丽莎白没有用多大劲，他只是感到有些喘不过气，喉口忍不住吞咽了两下，柔软的口腔蹭到伊丽莎白的手指。</p><p>他带着一点点迷茫向上看去，那个角度他的母亲看起来平静得近乎温柔。“鲁道夫，”她声音有些沙哑，居高临下地、怜爱地说，“我可怜的小东西。”</p><p>鲁道夫含着她的手指发出一声模糊的呜咽。过了会儿他才意识到自己起反应了。</p><p>他硬得很明显，根本没有想到要遮掩裆部的隆起，甚至本能地绷紧腿动了动，想找地方磨蹭，牙齿微微收紧，无助地咬住伊丽莎白的指关节。</p><p>伊丽莎白显然也注意到了。</p><p>她饶有兴致，伸手隔着布料摸了摸，仿佛在确定那根东西真的硬得那么厉害。接着她单手松开鲁道夫的裤腰，轻轻把他推坐到地上。</p><p>“你还在等什么？”她看向叉腿靠墙坐的鲁道夫，语气算得上愉快地问，“等你自己冷静下来？”</p><p>鲁道夫耳根赤红，失神地盯着墙上一片属于他母亲的影子，摸进了自己的裆部。</p><p>快一点，越快越好。他粗暴地用拇指搓揉冠头，撸过整根阴茎，一遍又一遍。他不看却完全清楚自己被母亲怎样地观赏着，他浑身如火烧，伊丽莎白的目光像冷泉浸没他的四肢。在混乱的呻吟中他被送到高潮。</p><p>手心黏腻一片。然后他耳鸣着跌落。</p><p>他闭着眼睛时感觉到一些细微的动静，很快右手手腕被握住了——他猛地睁开眼，伊丽莎白正用手帕擦去他手上的精液。随后伊丽莎白解开他的袖扣把袖子往上推，他垂着眼睛，目光跟随他母亲的手。</p><p>他小臂上方有一些静脉注射留下的痕迹，已经很淡了。伊丽莎白轻柔抚摸过那片皮肤。</p><p>“最近还用过那些药吗？”</p><p>鲁道夫看着她摇头。没有，最近很长一段时间，他不再需要吗啡。</p><p>伊丽莎白便摸他的头发和脸颊，轻声说：“乖孩子。”她看起来介乎一位温柔的主人和温柔的母亲之间。鲁道夫在她的掌心里轻轻把眼睛闭上了，感觉到她的另一只手落在自己的项圈上，停留了几秒。</p><p>她会拽着项圈把他拉得跪直起来吗，还是会松开锁扣，告诉他，今天结束了？</p><p>鲁道夫不知道，他不敢动，但蜷缩在拳头里的手指忍不住发起抖。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一个豆腐死神</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p>“我没想过你会来。”鲁道夫半靠在床头，脸朝着门的方向，梦呓一样说。</p><p>“可我现在来了。你应该意识到些什么。”</p><p>死神淡淡笑着看回去，一只手在身后带上门。他弯下腰，用两根手指捻起地上那支空了的注射器扔到床头。它滚了两圈，鲁道夫反应迟缓地转过去，盯了两秒，然后轻叹一声，把自己放平，漫无目的地面对天花板。</p><p>“皇储殿下，你对自己的试探有点过头了。”死神抖抖长袍，直接在他的床尾坐了下来。于是鲁道夫软绵绵地踢了他一脚，不是有意对他温柔，是真用不上力气。</p><p>鲁道夫点点头，像是默认了死神说的话，过了几秒钟又说：“但它能帮助我保持清醒。”</p><p>清醒。死神嘴皮子动了动，没出声地重复一遍。他的嘴唇往上弯了一下，最终那个冷笑宽容地变成微笑。</p><p>“清醒且安和。”鲁道夫想了想补充。他自认在大多数时候都足够清醒，他知道他应该做什么挽救他的国家，正如他也知道自己其实什么都做不了。那些时候他会有种冲动，把所有挡在他面前的人都一枪一枪崩了。</p><p>然后他知道他没法那么做，然后他痛苦崩溃，然后他想，他唯一能做的是把枪口转向自己。</p><p>“书桌抽屉里，”鲁道夫半睁着眼，抬起一只有气无力的手，“那儿还有一针……给我拿来，劳驾。”</p><p>死神站起身，低头看了鲁道夫一会儿。他并不很惊讶，只是不知有意还是无意地流露出一些无奈，片刻后中肯地指出：“你不要命了。”</p><p>“那也正好，省得你白跑一趟什么都带不走。”</p><p>鲁道夫从死神那接过针剂时忽然手抖得厉害。他用另一只胳膊撑着床勉力让自己坐起来，他试图打开装药剂的小瓶，死神袖手旁观。他的胳膊抽搐了一下，又一下，他没能控制住自己的力气，生脆的玻璃瓶在他手里一下被捏碎。他嘶了一声，呆呆地看着被打湿的手掌心和一手的玻璃残渣。那只手颤抖得更加厉害。</p><p>过了没多久，慢慢有血从被扎破的地方渗出来。</p><p>“你为什么不帮我？”</p><p>死神已经算得主动，他拣掉鲁道夫手上和掉到床上的碎玻璃，还弄了段纱布给鲁道夫包扎。他不紧不慢，最后在鲁道夫手背上打了个挺漂亮的结，之后就听鲁道夫说：“你知道，我指的不是现在。”</p><p>“那你也知道，”死神摇摇头，如同看一个任性的孩子一样看向他，“我并不能亲自杀死一个人，而只会在正确的时候带走他。”</p><p>“……今天还不到时候？”鲁道夫皱起眉头，带着几分悲切小声问。</p><p>死神握住鲁道夫裹着纱布的仍在轻颤的手。他的手指扫过鲁道夫的手背，继而是手腕，他伸进鲁道夫的袖口圈住那段小臂。</p><p>“或许是机缘巧合，或许是命运书写。不管怎样，今天你大限未至。”</p><p>窗外起风，落雨，雨点敲击窗沿。鲁道夫闭着眼仰起头，喉咙里滚出一串轻柔模糊的呻吟，他没有看，在黑暗中感觉到死神的靠近，胳膊揽住他，嘴唇凑近他的耳廓，他靠在死神的怀里。再然后，不知怎么的，他躺下，枕在死神的腿上。</p><p>“我看到街上集会的民族主义者了。”</p><p>死神点点头表示理解。“最近这些人很不满。他们当然会故意走到你面前，他们恨你。”</p><p>“我是说，现在。”鲁道夫的眼神空茫茫的，“就现在，我看到那些人，狂热的面孔，他们周围躁动的空气……我就在他们中间，被他们推搡，被迫听他们怒吼，‘奥地利应该成为德意志帝国的一部分’。他们根本不知道自己在说什么。”</p><p>“现在是晚上，鲁道夫。”死神让他到手腕躺在自己掌心里，垂眼轻柔地说，“外面还下着雨，街上没有人。”</p><p>鲁道夫勉强地弯起嘴角。</p><p>“我看到了。”他坚持，“我还能看到更多呢，父亲去往柏林同德国人谈判，他穿着普鲁士军服，你说这代表什么？军队，扬起的旗帜，被捕杀的犹太人和波兰人……啊，战争，不可避免的战争。你说，这就是正在等待我们的新纪元吗？”</p><p>鲁道夫侧了侧身，握着死神的衣角攥紧手。他的头痛和耳鸣正在一点点回来，他在幻境中盘旋，下一瞬他身下又像是沼泽泥潭。</p><p>“只是个梦而已。”死神劝慰，指尖若即若离地勾画鲁道夫的侧脸轮廓，下颌线，喉结——鲁道夫猛地吸了口气，握住那只手。然后他在昏黄的灯光里看清了死神的神情，那是一种居高临下暧昧不明的怜爱。</p><p>死神这样看着他，如同在看痛苦无措的爱人，又如同在看十几年前那个抓着他的肩膀让他留下的孩子。死神俯身耳语，“你会改变这一切的，不是吗？”</p><p>——或者你愿在沉默中死去？</p><p>“别说这些了。”鲁道夫低喃。现在他觉得好累，连动动眼珠、抬起一根手指都觉得费劲，他躺在凝滞的空气中忘记呼吸，眼睛一眨也不眨。</p><p>“给我些别的什么。既然你不能给我那个吻。”</p><p>死神能给予很多，庇护所，温柔乡，虚假的安慰，徒劳的逃避。以及爱欲，无差别的爱和无上的欲。鲁道夫想，是不是谁都能拥有他，因为反过来谁都终将被他拥有。</p><p>衣襟敞开露出的是深色的胸衣，头发遮了他半边脸，只看得见阴影摇曳下淡色的薄唇。手指揭开上半身最后一片布料，然后他抓起鲁道夫的手，十指相扣着牵引皇储握住他的乳房。</p><p>死神给予鲁道夫包容，潮湿的下体能够轻易含着阴茎顶端吸吮，他深深吸气仰头将喉咙暴露在鲁道夫眼前——鲁道夫被他逼到背靠床头，双手无法抑制地揉过他的腰身和胸部，最终捧住了他的脸。</p><p>没有亲吻。鲁道夫的嘴唇落在死神的脖颈。他舔舐，然后无力地撕咬，与此同时死神跪坐在他腿上用自己习惯的节奏上下动作。</p><p>他双眼迷离，一次又一次被动地破开死神的身体，又在每一次试图获取主动权时被按住胸口抵在床头，死神温热的呼吸喷在他的耳垂，他如同溺水者一般喘息。他的灵魂挣扎，他的身体沉没，他把手指插入死神的金发慢慢绞紧。</p><p>他在欢愉中喘息尖叫，并落下眼泪，侧着头让两行泪水终于汇成一线，从眼尾坠落，而后死神用手背替他抹去。</p><p>“这是为什么？”死神开口，声音低柔温和，有意带了一丝讶异。</p><p>鲁道夫只是摇头。他忽然像是被口水呛咳，身体抽搐般地咳嗽了一下，再一下，眼泪也随之落了一滴，又一滴。他笑得有点扭曲，手指紧扣着抓住死神的头发和大腿。</p><p>“别问我。”鲁道夫用气声说，“你什么都知道的，我的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>无血缘关系，师生AU<br/>内含校园霸凌提及</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>周五是回家的日子。</p><p>鲁道夫则会到伊丽莎白那里去，他熟门熟路地走过两个街道，然后在拐角时从包里摸钥匙，好像真的是在回自己的家。</p><p>直到钥匙捅进锁孔他才会突然听到自己的心跳，心脏像刚运动完的几分钟那样用力敲击他的胸腔，总是来得那么突然又极具规律性，像什么奇怪的条件反射。</p><p>他开门进去下意识地找房间的主人，环视一圈后先和窗户前站着的两只鹦鹉对上视线。它们清脆地叽喳了几句，他忽然感觉好了一些，走过玄关才看到，那女人穿了身白色睡裙，半靠沙发，双腿微微蜷着横放在沙发上。</p><p>她没有睡着，抬起眼看到鲁道夫后简单地朝他点了点头。</p><p>鲁道夫吞了口口水，背在身后的双手食指中指勾在一起。“女士。”他说，盯着伊丽莎白的眼睛。</p><p>“你一如既往地准时——我还以为你们这个年纪的年轻人会喜欢在放学后四处逛逛。和朋友，去书店或者甜品店，聊些你们之间的话题。做些你们喜欢的事。”伊丽莎白闲聊似地说，而后习惯性拨了拨头发，给鲁道夫让出点位置，“来这儿，坐。”</p><p>她仅仅像个亲和的老师，或者像个长辈一样说着那些话，可是——鲁道夫想，您是知道的，我没什么朋友。我喜欢在您身边……如上瘾一般。</p><p>鲁道夫顺从地过去坐下。伊丽莎白给他留的地方实在有点小了，他们需要紧挨在一起，于是伊丽莎白又动了动，把肩膀叠在他的肩膀上面。</p><p>他敏锐地注意到她身上的淡香，那是种陌生的味道，可能是她新换的沐浴液。他稍微低头，目光就不自觉地落到她的衣领，从那个角度能看到明显的乳沟。白净圆润的弧度最终在衣料下消失，鲁道夫缓缓吸了口气，仰起头闭上眼睛。</p><p>与此同时他的手从伊丽莎白身后绕过去，轻轻搭在她的腰间，指尖收拢。伊丽莎白低低笑了声，手指勾过他的眼角和颧骨。</p><p>然后那根手指来到他的嘴角，他忽地感到一点痛，接着那地方痛了一下，又一下，是伊丽莎白反复地在用指腹摩挲。</p><p>“脸上的伤总是最容易引起注意。”伊丽莎白说，听起来还有点语重心长的意思，“特别要留神这种小伤口，除了你自己，所有人都会注意到它的存在。”</p><p>就像……如果他刚刚就已经脸红了，那伊丽莎白能在第一时间发现，但他自己……直到这时他感觉到脸颊连同耳朵都要烧起来一样，他才能够知道。</p><p>他循着感觉去吻那根手指，眼皮颤抖着睁开一点，他觉得接下来或许应该张开嘴唇含住指尖。但他从没试过，他没受到过许可。</p><p>伊丽莎白轻巧地把手收回，拢拢衣领坐正了些。她又像扮演回了她老师的角色，扬起下巴问鲁道夫：“我上周给你的书看得怎么样？”</p><p>鲁道夫局促地张张嘴，没发出声音。他拿来了书递给伊丽莎白，然后重新坐下，用眼尾觑她的表情。</p><p>她翻了几页，看他毫无头绪的笔记和感想，脸上的表情并不意外。“太难了？”</p><p>那是本古希腊神话，其中一个故事说的好像是女人亲手杀死了自己的孩子，他看得半懂不懂，只记得故事里那个女人是把自己的孩子放进开水里，生生煮死了。</p><p>伊丽莎白教他们古希腊文。少有中学生会愿意学这种过时又晦涩的语言，为数不多对古典学感兴趣的也都去了拉丁文课。鲁道夫记不起自己当时是为什么选了这门外语课，甚至可能是听同学传的风言风语，有的说这位女教师是个美丽的寡妇，有的说她利用姿色骗取丈夫的财产后将丈夫抛弃，法律也对她无可奈何。</p><p>鲁道夫鬼使神差地去了试听课，然后留了下来。</p><p>实际上他学得还算不错。只是他开始学这门语言才不到半年，伊丽莎白给的作业确实对他有点难了。</p><p>他愣了几秒钟，像忽然反应过来似的眨眨眼，轻声回答：“是的。”</p><p>“为什么魂不守舍？”伊丽莎白勾起嘴唇笑起来，把书合上随手扔在一边。</p><p>这回鲁道夫沉默了更长时间。</p><p>“我会被开除吗？”他最终问，直勾勾地看着伊丽莎白的眼睛，“如果学校知道……”</p><p>“知道我们在交往？知道你每个周末都在我家里度过？”伊丽莎白替他说完。</p><p>鲁道夫抿着嘴点头。</p><p>“那被开除的也会是我。”她说，语气和在说她下星期要去度个假没什么两样，“你么，我不清楚，或许你只会算作我可怜的受害者，他们会让你定期去找心理老师什么的。”</p><p>她仿佛觉得这个假设很有意思，又自顾自地笑了笑。</p><p>“那我做了什么才会……真的被开除？”</p><p>伊丽莎白瞟了他一眼，神色不动。</p><p>“怎么，终于对你人到中年的女老师厌倦了吗？”</p><p>“不是。”鲁道夫很快地蹦出回答。接着他想了想，仍和伊丽莎白保持着目光接触，挺认真地说，“我离开这所学校就不再是你的学生，然后我们就可以光明正大地交往。”</p><p>伊丽莎白打量着他，有几秒钟没说话。</p><p>“小骗子。”她嗤笑出声，捏住鲁道夫的下巴看他眼睛里掠过的一丝无措。她再一次把手指按在他的嘴角上，“你不如说说，这里的伤是怎么来的。”</p><p>“……”鲁道夫的目光不自觉飘到窗前的两只鹦鹉上，“是别人打的。”</p><p>“校园暴力？还是说你在来的路上遭遇了抢劫。”伊丽莎白看起来饶有兴致。她细细打量了那片擦伤，评价道，“倒不算很严重。”</p><p>鲁道夫不确定地看向她，迟疑了一下，低声问：“您会帮助我吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”伊丽莎白似乎故意地露出一点出乎意料的表情，“你需要帮助么？”</p><p>“那种事情……学校不会管的。”鲁道夫又凑近她一些，近乎央求地说。</p><p>她叹了口气，继续问道：“我是说，鲁道夫，你是受害者吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他怀疑学校里所有学生都知道是谁在受欺负，又是谁在做施暴者。</p><p>那个男孩叫弗雷德里希，九年级或者八年级，艺术班的学生。鲁道夫有时在周五去旁听他们的绘画课，就会注意到那个男孩，有着浅棕色的短发，坐在前排角落里，沉默寡言。他总显得有点忧郁，人们听说他是个被霸凌的倒霉鬼，也不感到太惊讶。</p><p>也有时候鲁道夫会溜到学校后面的断头路去抽烟。那天他照例去了，在走过拐角时听到动静，然后来了一阵疾风，把一张碎纸带到他脚边。</p><p>他站定在那，看见四五个男生围着个不知道什么人——他在那个角度看不清，但不会有第二个人。</p><p>弗雷德里希的书包被整个翻倒出来，书本掉了一地，那些男生撕碎他的画稿，用恶意的油滑语气叫他大艺术家。被围在中间的男孩啜泣，而后微弱的声音被放肆的大笑盖过。</p><p>鲁道夫想，没有任何理由，弗雷德里希就成为了那个被厄运选中的人。或许这群人早已习惯于对这个男孩施暴取乐。那又是从什么时候开始的呢？可能是在他还没来到这所学校的时候，毕竟别的学生看起来好像也早就习惯了。</p><p>而他自己也在很短的时间内习惯并忽视一切。</p><p>然而下一秒鲁道夫低下头，不知怎么忽然把注意力落到那张破碎的纸上——很容易看出，那张纸上原本画的是一只鸟，但现在翅膀已经被撕掉了。</p><p>鲁道夫猛地吸了口烟，被尼古丁的味道呛住。他捂着嘴压低声音咳嗽，并意识到那几个男生停下了笑声，转过身终于发现了他。</p><p>随之他们让出了一条缝隙，鲁道夫终于第一次看到了弗雷德里希的脸。可能也不是第一次，但那是张让人记不住的脸。</p><p>鲁道夫手一松，还剩半根的烟落在残破的画纸上，把鸟的眼睛烫出一个焦黑的洞。</p><p>“我什么都没看见。”他平静地说，“你们也是。”</p><p>然后他就被为首的安德烈拽住领子揍了一拳。一时间他整张脸发麻，脑袋发晕地下意识扶住了墙。</p><p>“没人在乎你看到了什么。”安德烈按住他的肩膀把他往下压，居高临下地咧嘴笑了，“但下周一开始，每个人都会知道你是个偷偷学大人抽烟的懦夫。”</p><p>“也不会有人在乎的。”鲁道夫清清嗓子，说话时在嘴里尝出一点血腥味。</p><p>他甩开安德烈的手兀自离开了，背后男生们怪笑的声音逐渐远去。走出百米开外他忽然感到胸闷恶心，跪在地上干呕了一会儿，想把脑子呕出来。</p><p> </p><p>我并不是受害者，他想，没有说话。于是这个话题迅速地结束了，伊丽莎白向他要了一支笔，重新翻开书开始讲那不好懂的希腊神话。她依旧同鲁道夫紧贴着坐，用低柔的声音发出那种语言特有的音调，古老的语言被她读出隔着面纱般的神秘诱人。</p><p>她会向别的学生展现出这一面吗？她不……她在教室里是习惯穿深色的严肃女教师，她甚至时常表现得尖酸刻薄。鲁道夫确信除了自己外再没有知道她的身体是怎样柔和妩媚。他正在长开，宽阔的肩膀足以把她嵌进怀里。</p><p>那之后很长一段时间，他把烟盒和打火机留在了伊丽莎白那里，再也没有动过。尼古丁的气味让他作呕，他会在头晕目眩时想起弗雷德里希和他折翼的鸟。</p><p>再后来弗雷德里希死了，是从学校最高的楼顶跳下去，发出了很大的声响。但那会儿是晚上，学生们从宿舍的窗口往下张望，几乎看不清什么东西。</p><p>一开始人们毫不怀疑弗雷德里希就是自杀的，不知什么时候流言传开，说安德烈和他的朋友把弗雷德里希从楼顶推下去，或者故意把他带到楼顶恐吓他却不慎失足之类的。几个月后安德烈那伙人从学校里消失了，大家便对这些传言更加深信不疑。</p><p>人们说，他们是杀人凶手呀。那他们到哪去了呢？监狱，还是什么地方？</p><p>“你看，”伊丽莎白对鲁道夫说，“你不需要任何帮助也能达到你想要的目的。”</p><p>“但我仍不明白。”鲁道夫喃喃。</p><p>到那时他已经能够从伊丽莎白那里讨到一个吻，尽管他总觉得伊丽莎白的舌头勾着他的时候，让他感觉自己像被拴在架子上的鹦鹉供她赏玩。</p><p>“鲁道夫，敏感的鲁道夫。”伊丽莎白作诗一般叹道，“你为那男孩的不幸感到怜悯吗？不，你只是愧疚于自己的不作为。某一瞬间，那丁点的愧疚感竟压得你喘不过气来。”</p><p>她的诗写得很差劲。鲁道夫不合时宜地想。可她用这种腔调说话，却对他产生难以言明的诱惑。恐惧和诱惑并行——她为何这样轻松地看透他；她为何这样轻松地挑起他的欲望。</p><p>鲁道夫猛地抓住她的手腕倾身将她按在沙发上。他已经十七岁，每天都在长高变得强壮，而伊丽莎白是个快要四十岁的女人。他闭眼皱起眉，先吻了伊丽莎白胸口垂落的发梢。</p><p>“我们谈论过这个问题，鲁道夫。”伊丽莎白偏头躲过了下一个本想落在她嘴唇上的吻，可她的腿屈起靠上鲁道夫的腰，“你还太小，我不会同意和你做这个。”</p><p>见鬼吧，她答应和自己的学生谈恋爱，却在这时候用他未成年做借口拒绝做爱。根本就是她自己对此没有一点兴趣……鲁道夫的胸腔起伏着，只看到伊丽莎白面色如常。</p><p>她很享受这一切，掌控她年轻的学生，挑逗他然后拒绝他。鲁道夫第无数次认识到这个事实。并且他就如同伊丽莎白预料的那样欲罢不能。</p><p>“您就不怕事情脱出您的控制吗，女士？”他加大了手上的力量，伏低身体在她耳边问，“就像现在，伊丽莎白……至少现在，你无力反抗我。”</p><p>“然后呢？”伊丽莎白觉得好笑似的，又用腿碰了碰他的身体，“你不明白吗，我在救你。一旦你今天这么做了，你脆弱的内心会永远留下一道小伤疤，它或许无害，或许会在某时某刻忽然崩裂……要了你的命。”</p><p>“那你——”</p><p>“而我啊，而我有什么需要在意的呢？”</p><p>“——可您分明就在诱我犯错！”鲁道夫手上一紧，失声喊道。</p><p>“我在做你对弗雷德里希做过的事。”</p><p>“我只是理解他的绝望……既然对他来说活着只剩痛苦，我凭什么劝他留下来继续承受这一切？”鲁道夫语速极快地质问，然而说到最后他抽了口气，支撑起上半身难以置信地盯着伊丽莎白，“您为什么……”</p><p>“你只是自艾自怜，你假装自己在补救。”伊丽莎白转动手腕，虚虚圈住鲁道夫的手，“但我们都知道你真正做了什么。不过……当然了，这都是没关系的。”</p><p>鲁道夫往后退了几寸。他怀着惧意仍无可救药地深深望着伊丽莎白。</p><p>“您是个疯子。”他突然没头没尾地说。</p><p>伊丽莎白坐起身，摸了摸他的头发。她的掌心贴着他的后颈感受他的颤抖。</p><p>“你其实想说的是，你是个疯子。是吗？”</p><p>“直到今天，你终于意识到是什么把你吸引到了我身边。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>